High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!
by Monday1113
Summary: -Sequal to looking for the light-The Overlord has been defeated, and Alice is back where she belongs, Rikki tagging along. They are enrolled into the public school system and still have to play the roll of heroes when they have to. When chaos strikes, will a "Friend" be genuine, or all a part of a greater scheme? Join the Team and jump into the plot! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I lied to you guys...I'm back. If you're reading this, you must be really in love with this series... this is the third installment...and I still got a crud ton of ideas...as in next generation of the next.**

**This story is going to include school, homework, bullies, Serpentine(and lots of them), heartbreak, betrayal, stupidity, reunions, and so much more!**

**So I'm going to start short and slowly work my way into the crazy plot that's unfolding. **

**For those of you who did not read the info on my OC's for the story, either ask me by pm or review, or go read the very last chapter of Looking for the light.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca(later in the story), and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter One: Serpetillous Floranucus

Melanie's POV

On Friday afternoon, I strolled though the tall shelves of books in the library. As my hand ghosted over the shelves, I was looking for a book about mythical flowers. All I wanted to do was identify the glowing flower from my dream last night. It was the same flower that slipped itself into my dreams for the past few weeks, etching its image into my mind, onto my papers, and onto the mural wall behind my house, right next to the greenhouse.

Behind me, there was a loud thud. As I turned around, the ladder to reach higher books swung around the shelf, zipping right past me. On the ground, there was a heavy leather bound tome, picking it up; I traced my fingers over the letters. They were in the language of our ancestors. My parents, being language and cultural preservation majors, had taught me how to read and write in it.

"The Myths, Legends and Plants of Ninjago. That's odd, when did we get this book?" I head the door slam and turned around. Books were all over the floor, images of the flower flashed into my head.

I felt the world become rounded and fuzzy, like when I was wrapped in a warm blanket as a child, snuggling with my dad as snow drifted by lazily. A fire crackling in the fireplace, my parents laughing at the television program, quietly, just to make sure I would slowly drift off into pleasant dreams.

_"Sleep tight, little azure." _

Elliot's POV

The entire way back, as Lauren and Rikki filled us in on the whole "Darkness Mark" thing, I stayed by Alice's side. Holding her hand, feeling the warmth slowly return to her body, Ricky was still asleep, he was down for the count. If he woke up before we resort to waving a bowl of Cole's chili under his nose, we'd be impressed.

"Elliot?" Turning my head away from the conversation I saw Alice lifting her arm up, and coughed into the crook of her elbow. She opened her eyes and I didn't see her blue eyes staring back at me.

I saw purple eyes.

_Elsewhere_

I waited my time. I planned it out carefully. I had my pawn in place.

They would not be able to see in time the plan I had worked on since my death. I only needed to convince one of the two in touch with the spirit world and convince them that I am a friend, not who the others told them I was.

I would return to Ninjago, and this time I would not fail.

**DUNDUNDUN~**

**Serpetillous Floranucus is a made up plant. But in this story, it's quite real.**

**So...I'm not bringing back the Overlord this time...he's dead, and this time it's for good. **

**This is going to be a sentence written on all of Alice's papers that I keep hearing which gives me nightmares:**

**We study the past to replicate the past so the past can rise again.**

**Elliot: What does that mean?**

**Lloyd: I'm afraid to find out.**

**Review please! I need them to live like we need food to live! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions...I also need 2 oc's donated for this story. I'll accept anything right now, just know there will most likely be some minor tweaks to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAACK! Did you miss me? I wouldn't either.**

**I'm planing on typing up some related one shot shortie stories for this series this week...at some point, they should be up by Friday...or at least one.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca(later in the story), and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Two: Don't Let This Weekend End

Rikki's POV

On Saturday night, over dinner, we all were suspicious; we had pizza and soda for dinner. Lauren asked what was going on when she saw it was from the pizza place downtown.

"Seriously, what's going on? You _never _order pizza _and _let us have soda unless you have bad news. What is it? Is there a mega evil plot that you need us to go stop?" Everyone but Zane busted out laughing.

"If there was a mega evil plot that we needed stopped, you would be called in as backup, all of you still need a little more training and practice before you can save the world like that." Kai said, leaning back in his seat. I wish he'd fall.

Alice turned to her dad, he flinched slightly at her eyes, they kinda always glowed and it was really intimidating. Her dad quickly brushed it off and laughed.

"We're not going to tell you until after dinner." When the last plate had been scrubbed and we wiped down the table, the handed each of us a letter. Mine had my name on it, and the words **Ninjago City School System **printed on the envelope. Oh, so they were sending us to school like normal kids…that's okay.

"What? You're sending us to school? What if the Serpentine attack while we're in class?"

"The teachers already know that you might be called in, we've arranged a safe code with them, and we only really need to call you in when there're too many for us. That doesn't happen often." Jay said a smug look on his face. He better watch out, April fool's Day is just around the corner…

"So when do we start school?" All of us began to get up, it was getting late and tomorrow we all had sunrise exercise. Yuck. I wasn't even a ninja and yet I had to train with them. Nya and Jay were teaching me some of the mechanical systems that ran the Bounty and Nya was teaching me how to use the Samurai suit. She said when she retired from the role; I could take over as long as I knew what I was doing.

"You start this Monday." There was a groan from Ricky. He was not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. We headed back to the room Lauren, Alice and I shared. When we got inside, Lauren closed the door and locked it.

"What's school like anyway?"

"You've never been to school?" She shook her head.

"No, dad got custody over me when I was young and I grew up here. I was home schooled and when I was eight, I met Shaw."

"Well you and I have the exact same schedules Lauren, sorry, take that back, I have dance one for third period, you have mixed choir. Though, both of those classes are in the fine arts building." I looked at Alice rather confused. "I went there last year, you know, as a freshman."

"Did you go to the middle school?" She nodded.

"There aren't too many schools to go to in Ninjago City if you hadn't noticed." She pulled her pajamas off her bed and headed to the bathroom, unofficially claiming the first shower.

Alice's POV

That night, as I was staring up into space, I just closed my eyes and listened.

There was nothing out of the ordinary; everyone had been asleep for a while now. Rolling onto my side, I found myself looking at the wall; the alarm clock glinted in the moonlight. Slowly, I drifted off into my nightmares

_It was dark and I couldn't see anything, something rough was across my face._

_"Did I do a good job of messing up their team?" _ The high, distinctive tone of a child echoed off the walls. Some chick was put up to screwing up our team? Not gonna happen.

_"Yes you did. It is time for me to rise again, help me, and I will be your friend."_ Something sharp, like a claw, raked across my right wrist, blood beginning to well.

Lauren's POV

I sat up in the middle of the night, fighting against my bedcovers, making sure I did not fall off the top bunk. Rikki was sitting up, rubbing he eyes and covering her ears.

Alice was screaming at the top of her lungs, writing around on the floor, flailing her limbs, her pink bed sheets tangled around her legs and waist. Hopping off the bunk, I grabbed her wrists to try and prevent her from hurting herself too bad. The hallway light flicked on and I saw the door open.

"Another nightmare?" Lloyd asked. It was pretty common for Alice and Rikki to wake up screaming, or screaming in their sleep. They alternated turns at night terrors like these.

"Yeah. I think she's starting to wake up, she's not flailing her limbs as much."

"I'm glad I can't hear spirits, while it sounds so cool in books and television shows, between the two of them, it's a different story." Her father closed the door, and flicked the light off. "Night girls."

Alice sat up suddenly, gasping for air, shaking the loose blonde locks out of her face. Looking around frantically, she calmed down.

"Sorry Lauren, sorry Rikki." I helped her back up; the dark island shaped mark on her shoulder was visible under her tank top strap.

"Shut up spook one and do us all a favor, either stop screaming in your sleep, or help us find good ear plugs to block it out."

**Spook one is a nickname Lauren has decided to give Alice, Rikki is Spook Two.**

**So who's the girl Alice heard in her dream? Who was she talking to? Why are the new generation ninja not allowed to do laundry? all shall be revealed later on!**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions...I also need 2 oc's donated for this story. I'll accept anything right now, just know there will most likely be some minor tweaks to them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm BAACK! Did you miss me? I wouldn't either.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca(later in the story), and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Three: Shitty First Day

Alice's POV

When The Bus dropped Rikki and Ricky off at the middle school, I slipped into Rikki's old spot, next to Elliot; he draped his arm gracefully around my shoulder. Nuzzling my cheek into his jacket, I looked into his blue eyes and he looked into mine.

"It sucks that we only see each other during lunch." Elliot had a reverse of my schedule, he had science then ELA, and history for fourth, and his third period was some botany class that they were offering. I had math, history, dance one, and then ELA. Hopefully, the dance class wouldn't require me to dress out on my first day; I didn't want to explain the tattoo on my shoulder to my classmates.

"Then we will just have to make lunch extra special all the time." The bus was almost at the high school now; the brick building was so familiar. I could see the fine arts building and the greenhouse were close to each other. Students were milling about the campus, catching up with friends. What the hell were we thinking starting so close to the end of the school year? Why were we starting the day after spring break ended? How many teachers were going to make me introduce myself to the class? Elliot, as though he could feel my worries, squeezed my hand. The bus suddenly stopped, sending us forward into the seat, I threw my hand out to catch myself, accidentally missing the seat and hit the girl sitting in front of me. She whipped around and shot me a glare, her amber eyes burning a hole in my forehead.

"Watch it twit shit." Turning back around, I could hear her mumbling under her breath.

The doors opened and Elliot led me off the bus, stopping under the willow tree. Brushing my hair back, he leaned in and kissed me. The bell for class rang and we headed off to our classes, yesterday we had taken a tour and several students had told us what we needed to know, most of the teachers were there too, making sure they had their lessons ready for today. As I climbed up the spiral staircase to room 212, Lauren fell in step next to me.

"This should totally be easier than algebra two, how are you walking so fast Alice?" Lauren was struggling to keep up with my power walk. Glancing at her feet, I knew what her problem was; she didn't double knot her laces on her cerulean converse. They were too long and she was tripping on them.

"If you double knotted your laces, it would be easier. Or you could have worn slip on shoes like I did." We slipped into the class only seconds before the bell rang. The teacher, Ms. Stone, I believed, gestured for us to stay at the front of the class for a second. Crap, she was going to make us introduce ourselves.

"Good morning class, I hope everything I taught you before the break didn't slip away like the days you probably spent sleeping away. For you _geniuses _who haven't noticed, we have two new students joining us." Shooting us a pointed look that said to introduce ourselves, she turned on her laptop and began trying to pull up a smart notebook file on her smart board.

The class looked at us like they expected us to do back flips, or something interesting.

"Uh, hi, I'm Alice and this is Lauren."

"How do you know each other?" A blonde haired girl in the back of the class asked, she was wearing a ton of pink eye shadow which made her look like a rabbit, I bit back a snicker.

"Cause we shared a room together for the past two months, that's how rabbit eyes." She shot a glare at Lauren, rabbit nose twitching. The class roared in laughter.

"Hey, you're that girl who came in second place in the Ninjago talent show aren't you?" someone asked.

"Yeah, that was me." Ms. Stone handed each of us a thick text book and we both raced to one of the open seats, it was right next to the window. Lauren got there first. The only other open seat was next to rabbit face.

As I diligently took notes on the problems she put on the board and how they were solved step by step, I noticed rabbit face writing a long paper in hot pink ink. By the end of class, I was given her hot pink letter and wanted to scream.

It was three pages about what I could do to improve my appearance, two pages on how I should ditch Lauren, and only a paragraph about her wanting to get to know me better.

Rikki's POV

When we were dropped off, there were two students, a boy and a girl, waiting there, signs made out of poster board with our names on them. Mine in hot pink, and Ricky's in neon green. Shouldering my canvas backpack, we walked towards them.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is my brother Gavin. We were asked to show you two around, we all have the same schedule." Anna seemed really cheerful and shrieked in joy, reaching out and touching my pink streaks. "You streak your hair too!" She had small hot pink streaks all throughout her hair, Gavin had small green streaks.

She threw her sign at her brother who was calmly talking with Ricky, why did I get the crazy hyper one with a squeaky voice?

A bell rang and she grabbed my wrist. Dragging me down some stairs, we crossed a dew covered field and entered a hallway full of students.

"Hey Coach Lynn, do we have soccer practice today?" she shouted to a man who was writing on a smart board. It was a simple equation, 3X-20=4. X=8. Ricky and the other students who were already sitting down to work seemed confused.

"Anna, you have practice every day but Friday. I see you brought the new student. Hello, I'm Coach Lynn, I coach the girl's soccer team and fall tennis. Do either of you want to solve the warm up?"

"X equals eight sir." I said. He looked surprised.

"Yes. I'm impressed. We're just starting this unit; it'll be refreshing to have someone know what I'm trying to explain."

I sat down next to Anna and Ricky sat next to Gavin. Glancing at Anna from behind my hair, I knew the pink clad child would be hard to shake off if we had the exact same schedule.

God damn it. This was going to be a long day.

Elliot's POV

As soon as the bell rang for the next class, I ran to the green house. This would be a class I was good at, it would require minimal time sitting in a classroom listening to a teacher lecture us on the works of Shakespeare or Homer, or whatever math concept was being thrown at us.

"Hey I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Melanie." Turning around, there was a girl with dark blue eyes, and blue hair the color of cotton candy. She held her books in her left arm and held out her right. I shook it politely.

"Yeah, I'm Elliot." She held all of her books over her chest, the door to the greenhouse opened up and we quickly slipped in. it was huge inside. She walked over to a sheet on the wall.

"Hey Elliot, looks like we're partners for the week." Four other kids walked in from outside, quickly closing the door, three girls, one of them being the girl from the bus, and one boy. "Oh, meet the rest of the class, Zyandra, her brother Hadley, Erica and Kadence."

"Pleasure to meet you; I go by Zy, by the way Mel. It's been that way since I was eight when we were in Mrs. Harper's class." Zy said, giving an irritated huff at the end of her sentence, rolling her eyes at the blue haired girl. "So newbie, got any experience with plants?"

"Actually yes, my dad owns Dark Roses, the flower shop down town; I worked there a lot of the time helping him grow the plants. I also am in charge of taking care of the garden back home." Bus girl raised her eyebrows.

"Huh, so you're the dude I saw pushing a cart full of poinsettia's last Christmas?" I nodded to the rather rude girl. "And you're dating the twit shit that hit me this morning? You could do so much better than her. I mean seriously, you _like _that she wears colored contacts?" She leaned over and whispered something in Melanie's ear that made her blush like crazy.

"Shut it Kadence!" She grabbed my arm and led me away into the flowers; all against the back wall was a huge rose trellis. "Come on, show me what you know."

As I evaluated the blooms, I pointed out coloring and growth to her and showed her which ones I suspected were dying. Time flew past and before I knew it, it was time for lunch.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as she sprinted with me to the cafeteria. She gave me a crazy look.

"Only if you don't see me before then!" She started laughing and zipped right into the cafeteria that was right out of a fifties diner. Pulling my lunch box out of my book bag, I slid into a seat next to Alice, right across from a breathless Lauren, and an exhausted Shaw. We hadn't even had training yet today…Shaw's going to have extra chores this weekend.

"What happened to you guys?"

Lauren's POV

As Elliot sat down next to Alice, he looked at Shaw and me.

"What happened to you guys?" I stabbed a carrot slice with my fork, impaling the cheap Styrofoam tray. Picking the carrot up off the tray, it fell off the fork, turning into baby food mush on impact. EW, that's just not right.

"I discovered what happens when you have to run up and down stairs with untied shoes."

"My book bag weighs more than Rikki, it really does." I laughed as Shaw then attempted to pick his book bag up off the ground, just to make a point.

"How's your day been though Elliot; how was botany?" I opened the juice carton on my plate, sipping the pineapple juice through a tiny straw. It was sweet and refreshing.

"It was good, it's more like gardening really, and there are only five other people in the class. I'm the only other guy in there. Alice, the girl from the bus is in that class, her name is Kadence. Ignore anything she says." He pulled out a Tupperware container with strawberries. Damn it, tomorrow I'm bringing my own lunch. This school food is shitty, just like my day. The teachers are nuts, rabbit face wants me dead, I'm about five minutes away from getting a detention, school is stupid, it's just been a shitty day.

We better have target practice this afternoon; otherwise rabbit face is going to be in trouble tomorrow.

** Why are the new generation ninja not allowed to do laundry? What is Kadence up to? IS Melanie someone Elliot should trust? What about Rabbit Face? What about the twins Anna and Gavin? all shall be revealed later on!**

**This was a shit long chapter. Hope you guys didn't mind my use of cuss words...**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAACK! I had a shitty day to rival Lauren's from the last chapter...except the only good thing is that I introduced my friends to Lavashipping. They now ship it too. It's spreading. Like butter on warm toast.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

**HOLD ON TO YO FOSHOZO'S, this series is a month old as of today. Holy shit. **

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Four: The Rose in a Bottle

Melanie's POV

I was handed a sealed glass jar, inside was a pale pink flower, it glowed slightly and there was a small amount of dust gathering inside the bottle.

"What does it do?" I asked my friend, he gave me a smile. I knew I should have been frightened by the faint pink glow of the flower, it looked like a rose, but I knew deep down it wasn't. there was something almost innocently dangerous, but it was inside the jar, I should be safe.

_"It should cause a small distraction for them, all you have to do is get this to one of them, and have them open it. The powder inside will affect them, or at least whoever is close by when it is opened."_

"Well, what's the effect?" He put his hand on my shoulder and I knew that if I told Elliot that I bet Alice, his girlfriend, would like it, he would give it to her. Maybe after she gets it I could make her mad…mad enough to open the jar or break it.

_"You'll see, but the ninja will be less of a threat to you once it is used."_

Alice's POV

For Fiona's own safety, I sat next to her the next day during geometry. Lauren got most of her anger out against the sparring bot last night, but she was still mad.

"Hey Alice, what's up with Twinkle toes over there?" An envelope was pushed towards me; pink ink was twisted in a fancy script saying something about an invitation.

"She just had a bad day yesterday Fiona. It was her first time in a public school, she was homeschooled her entire life." The bell rang and I opened the envelope. Thankfully, it was black ink and print.

_You have been invited to Fiona's sweet sixteen party._

_Time: 6 pm Friday the Twenty Third_

_Dress: Formal_

_RSVP for the when and the theme!_

_Hope to see you there!_

A piece of small pink stationary landed on my binder as Ms. Stone took up the homework.

So can you come?

I looked up and saw Ms. Stone walking up to the front of the class, about to start the lesson.

I'll try, I can't guarantee anything, and stuff might come up.

She stopped passing me notes, and we both started taking notes on the lesson, actually doing our work for once.

Rikki's POV

Once again as the bus dropped us off, Anna and Gavin were waiting for us.

"Come on, there's an assembly this morning and we have to get seats near the back of the bleachers to be able to slip out of there. It's for this one club, and they did the same thing last year. It takes forever. Mrs. Sae, the librarian said we could come down there during the assembly as long as we brought you along. She loves to meet all the new students."

So we slipped out of the gym roughly five minutes apart, first Gavin, who sent Anna a text, Anna then handed me her phone and told me to give it to Ricky when I got the all clear text.

We quickly ran down the empty hall ways to the library. It was cool and dead silent. The only sound was a loud noise coming back from the gym.

"That's odd, they must have changed stuff up they've never made it exciting enough to deserve that much applause." Anna walked around the corner, passing an office with its door slightly ajar. Papers scattered all over the floor.

"That's not like Mrs. Sae at all. She never would drop her papers." The roar from the gym grew louder. Rikki and I looked at each other, our phones buzzed at the exact same time. It was a text from my dad.

Get out of the gym. We're on our way.

"Stay put you two, we got this." Doing exactly as my dad said not to, we ran back to the gym. Rikki hit the charm on her bracelet, and a smaller version of the exo-suit grew around her. The doors were locked. Using my Spinjitzu, I broke down the door.

What I hadn't expected was a massive Serpentine ambush on the school.

Alice's POV

I was on my way to lunch, leaving the girls dressing room, pulling my hair out of the ponytail. Lauren bumped into me.

"Did you get the text? Apparently the Serpentine decided to crash an assembly at the middle school."

"No, my phone's at home charging. Are they-"

"They're both fine, Ricky had a few minor bruises…but he's fine." We slid into our normal booth. Pulling out our brown paper bag lunches Elliot and Shaw sat down.

"Hey Alice, I got something for you, I found it in the greenhouse." Elliot placed a jar that was slightly dusty inside, but the grime and dust couldn't hide the beautiful pink rose that was inside, it was slowly decaying, leaving a faint pink dust at the bottom.

"It's beautiful Elliot." I wrapped it in napkins and placed it in my lunch box. "I know just where to place it back at the monastery. Right on my bedside table so every morning when I wake up, I'll see it." Elliot kissed me on the nose, and I giggled softly. Not every girl got flowers from their boyfriend.

Bianca's POV

Climbing the stairs, I walked into the class room. Today was the first time I was attending a new school since I turned ten. I slumped down in my seat just so I wouldn't have to introduce myself. A blonde girl sat in front of me and turned around, a warm friendly smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Alice."

"Bianca." She turned back around and the lesson began. They were reading _The Life of Pi_. I read that book over a year ago when I was grounded.

Amateurs, they could barely read the text out loud. It wasn't that hard was it? Oh well. That's the challenge when people just aren't as smart as you.

**What do _YOU _think the flower in the jar is gonna do? I already know what it does. What's up with Bianca and her know it all attitude?**

**I feel the need to ask this question, and it's really random...and a reference, here I go:**

_**What's your favorite scary movie?**_

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm BAACK! Now, letuce dive into our story once more.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

**HOLD ON TO YO FOSHOZO'S, for those of you who are not aware, the deviantART ninjago fans are a buzz with news that in 2014, the ninja will return.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Five: I Caught Him Red Handed

It was fourth period and the bell was going to ring any moment now. My phone buzzed and I checked it. One new text from a certain ninja of form, my boyfriend Elliot.

I left something in the GH. Meet me there, and then we can walk back together.

My teacher was entering grades in on her computer in the back of the class room. I quickly typed back, hitting send right as the bell rang, dismissing us for the day.

Okay, c u soon Elliot!

I walked quickly, but halfway down the hall slowed down, frowning at myself, I kept alternating my pace until I got to the greenhouse. The door was slightly open, when I opened it, I saw the blue haired girl, Melanie I think, kissing a boy with dark hair. They pulled away, and I let the door slam shut, taking off down the road.

That was Elliot, kissing Melanie. I ran until I couldn't find the strength to keep running. Sitting down on a park bench I sent two texts. One text went to my dad; and one to Lauren.

Hey dad, don't be too hard on Elliot, I don't know the full story yet.

Tears dripped onto my phone's screen and silent sobs wracked my body. How could he? Why would he? Why would he kiss her if he knew I was on the way there?

Lauren, I'm on my way back, alone. Tell my dad I'm okay.

As the last message was sent, I turned off my phone. I needed to be alone right now.

By the time I got back to the monastery, they were all eating dinner, and the only open seat was across from _him. _Dropping my book bag down on the floor in the hallway, I ran to the room I usually shared with Rikki and Lauren. Pulling an empty shoe box out of the closet, I shoved pictures of Elliot and I, stupid little love notes, the iPod shuffle challenge we did for the soundtrack to our lives we did together. Everything went into the box.

Everything except the flower in the bottle, that is. Someone knocked at the door and I spun around on the ball of my foot. There in the doorway was captain idiot himself.

"What do you want?" My tone was icy and razor sharp. He looked like he wanted to flinch but he knew that would make him look like he was guilty, which he was.

"Look, it wasn't how it looked, she kissed me. I tried to get her off of me but-"

"No, you knew I was on my way over there. Now get the hell out of my room."

"Alice-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed and stepped forward, throwing the jar at him, it hit the edge of the door frame and a pink dust cloud erupting around us, coughing, he stumbled away.

Changing into my pj's I laid down on the bed, tears slipping past my closed eyelids. I felt a pair of gentle hands pull a blanket over me, brush away a tear and felt them kiss me on the forehead, I knew it was my dad as he walked away after murmuring to me.

"I'm sorry Alice; I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry." My dad sounded so upset with himself, it wasn't his fault Elliot did a stupid thing. If Elliot wants to date plant girl, he can go right ahead. I don't give a shit.

Sleep quickly came to me and it was dreamless. When I awoke to Lauren screaming, everything for the next few minutes was difficult to decide if it was real, or not real.

**HA! Captain Cliffie Strikes again!**

**What do _YOU _think the flower in the jar is gonna do? I already know what it does. How long do you think Alice is gonna be pissed off at Elliot?**

**Next chapter is titled We Have A "Little" Problem**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm BAACK! Now, letuce dive into our story once more.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

**HOLD ON TO YO FOSHOZO'S, when my picture is Zane, click on it and look into his eyes. tell me what you see and what you think.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Six: We Have a "Little" Problem

Lauren's pov

When my alarm clock went off the next morning I jumped over the railing, landing silently, and turning it off. Sometime in the night Alice had pulled her body in real tight because she looked so small underneath her quilt. Shaking her shoulder, I then noticed something was terribly wrong.

"Alice," I said softly, trying desperately to stay calm. "Alice, wake up. We have to go to school this morning, come on; it's time to wake up." Alice rolled onto her back, and raised her arms up to rub her eyes.

The sleeves were way too long, trailing several inches past her hands. As she sat up, kicked her blanket off, and opened her eyes. That's when I started screaming.

"Lauren…what's wrong?" Rikki asked from behind me. Pivoting on the ball of my foot, I watched Rikki get up, and notice Alice. "Never mind, I'll go get your dad, or Zane, or someone!" she ran out of the room and Alice looked down at her feet, scooting all the way to the edge of her mattress, her toes didn't even dust the ground, let alone touch the floor.

"Lauren? What's going on? Why can't I reach the floor?!" her voice was all high pitched and squeaky. I bit back a snicker. "It's not funny!"

"I think it is. Now come on, hop on my back, we'll meet the others halfway." Crouching down on the floor, Alice hopped onto my back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. Apparently, last night when Elliot went to explain himself to Alice, she threw that jar at him; it hit the corner of the door frame, shattered, and surrounded them in the flower's pollen.

"From the description of the flower Alice gave us, it matches the description of the Flore Aetatis, or the flower of youth. The pollen, after accumulating in the jar for a while, was rumored to have the ability to make anyone, or anything young."

"So the question is, how long will I be stuck like this?" Alice asked, swinging her legs quickly, banging her heels against the edge of the table. Elliot sat next to her, he apparently hadn't been covered in as much polled, which was why he looked more like he was nine or ten. Alice on the other hand looked maybe four or five.

"I am not sure, but we could try tomorrow's tea and see if that works. If it doesn't, I don't know what will." Zane said. Everyone looked at Alice and Elliot. They both were too small to fight now, and they definitely couldn't go to school like this!

"So…your saying they could be stuck like this?!" Shaw asked from where he stood, leaning against the wall. We shared a look that said we don't babysit. I looked at the clock and panicked.

"Uh Shaw, we have to be at school in less than twenty minutes, I think we better hurry."

Alice's POV

As soon as Lauren, Rikki, Ricky and Shaw left for school, the alarm went off, something was happening! Yes! I'll take any chance to get away from Elliot.

"Serpentine sightings in Ninjago City, looks like a lot of snakes. Hang on, they have a kid hostage." I ran over to the screen, and saw that the Falcon had focused on Skales, holding a girl with red hair hostage.

"That's Bianca! She's in my English class!" Everyone started to leave, my dad pulled Elliot and I aside.

"Send a text if anything happens. Elliot, you're in charge. Alice, if anything happens and you can run, run off, find a place to hide, and send me a text." I stepped back, and attempted to perform Spinjitzu, I was all over the place. My dad caught me and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice, that's exactly why you'll have to run and find a safe place. If a serpentine had hit you while you were spinning like that, you would have gone flying and hurt yourself."

"Fine." As he left, I retreated to the room I shared with my sisters. Sitting by the window, I looked out over the courtyard. Clouds flew overhead and I watched them pass by.

"Alice, I really am sorry." Turning around, I saw Elliot standing in the doorway.

"Yeah I know, but why did you let Melanie kiss you yesterday?" He came over and sat next to me.

"I don't know, but it was like something was forcing her to kiss me. She looked really sorry and confused when she pulled away. "I punched him on the arm lightly.

"Uh huh, maybe she was being overshadowed by a spirit. It's been too quiet lately anyway, both here, and in the astral plane." We moved into the games room and turned on the TV. I snuggled into him like the kiss yesterday had never happened. The next thing I knew, Elliot was shaking me awake, and he had somehow carried me to the closet in my room.

"Elliot what's going o-" he put a finger against my lips and another against his. Why did I have to be quiet? Why did he have to wake me up? Why were we in the closet? He pulled a panel of the wood away, revealing a small secret passage. The passage was just big enough for me to go through.

"Go Alice, get out of here and go to my dad's shop. I'll meet you there."

Sliding down the chute, I saw Elliot place the panel back in place and I shot through the darkness, holding in a scream. It felt like I was just going to keep falling forever.

Unfortunately, I didn't. when I reached the bottom and knocked the lower covering off, Acidicus and Skalidor were waiting for me.

"God damn it, don't you two have lives?!"

**HA! Captain Cliffie Strikes again! and how would you react if a four or five year old just tumbled out of a covered shoot at the foot of the mountain and cussed at you?**

**Why does Alice always get in situations like these? Do you think the ninja saved Bianca? Where were they when The scene above happend?! What did the other four do at school all day? What about Elliot?! **

**All shall be reveiled in the next update...or at least most of it**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm BAACK! Now, letuce dive into our story once more.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

**HOLD ON TO YO FOSHOZO'S, when my picture is Zane, click on it and look into his eyes. tell me what you see and what you think.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Seven: The Reveal of the Minion

Alice's POV

Long story short, I didn't listen to what my dad said about using my Spinjitzu. Skalidor ended up hitting me with his tail, very lightly, just enough to usually make me lose my balance a little bit, and ended up with me being slammed into the side of the mountain. A loud cracking sound let me know that my phone was now shattered into a bajillion pieces.

They grabbed me while I was still dazed and confused, dragging me into the sewers. From studying maps of the Ninjago underground, I knew it was a direct path to the Constrictai tomb in the Mountain of a Million Steps.

"I'm tired." I whined, just to see how much they could put up with, I usually could portray whiny, bratty children really well when I was in the drama club at school. Leaning back on my heels, they had to drag me with twice the amount of effort. "You're hurting me! Let me go! I can walk on my own, I promise!"

I continued to whine for the next five minutes. Eventually they just let go of my wrists and I fell backwards. Time for me to bring the acting like a child up a notch. When I was younger, I had fallen off the jungle gym at school in a similar way. Tears started to slip out of my eyes and I started crying.

"Make it ssstop!" Eventually they sent one of the scouts to come and pick me up, and, like most children would, I started to calm down.

When we arrived at the destination, guess where I went? Back into the fricking cage.

Only this time, I wasn't alone in there.

"Hey Alice."

* * *

Shaw's POV

When Lauren sat across from me, she was messing with her phone, frustrated.

"They aren't answering any of the phones at the monastery. I tried texting Alice and Elliot, I texted Rikki and Ricky to see if they've heard anything, nothing. Not a single word." I reached over the table and squeezed her hand.

"I bet you anything, if something happened, Elliot tried to get Alice out of there before thinking about himself."

"You're probably right." She shoved her phone into her bag. Score one for me, zero for worrying.

* * *

Lauren's POV

When we got back to the monastery and at the bottom of the steps was a metal covering blown away from where is was supposed to be, and looked like something had kicked it, I knew something bad had happened. Going closer to the opening, I looked inside. It was just the right size for someone who was maybe four or five to slip through perfectly. A few feet away was the remains of a cell phone, the case was bright purple and shattered beyond hope.

All four of us took the steps two or three at a time, the doors were open and I found Elliot on the floor of my room, unconscious and bleeding lightly from a cut on his forehead.

It took a while but he woke up quickly. Looking around, the nine year old looked me in the eyes.

"Alice is gone, isn't she."

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Alice's POV

"Bianca? What are you doing here? Didn't the ninja save you?" She shook her head, red hair falling into her eyes. "Well what happened?"

"They got caught too." She said, her voice void of hope.

"Sorry Alice." Said a voice from high above us. There was another cage way up high, from down here, I could see my dad poking his head out. "Care to tell me what happened to you?"

"Maybe later dad…" he left my line of sight and I began to try to wiggle the hairpin out of the back of my hair. Why couldn't I find- that's right, I didn't put it in this morning because I couldn't reach them and I didn't want to ask Elliot to help me.

"Do you think you can get us out of here shrimpy?" Bianca asked. If I knew the answer, would we still be in here?

"Not sure. They changed the lock and I don't have any of my hair pins in." Bianca slumped down the side of the cage.

"Terrific. I'm just going to have a shitty week aren't I?" She started to blow air from her mouth to try and move her bangs out of her face. I looked around, the Serpentine were covering every entrance and exit possible, and had formed a perimeter of guards around us. A familiar person walked up close to the cage and grabbed my face.

"Hey twit shit, good to see you found my present."

* * *

**Oh god, what craziness I wrote for this story today. Why do you think Bianca's had a shitty week? Anyone recognize who the minion is? What do I have planned for our "Little" friend Alice now? Did anyone else think Alice was tapping into Rarity's whining abilities(MLPFIM)?**

**All shall be reveiled in the next update...or at least most of it**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm BAACK! Now...I'm off to go find the Spit Ball Brigade...Wish me luck**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Eight: Bianca Makes a Choice.

Bianca's POV

I saw Kadence in front of the two of us. That bitch. She tricked me into leaving home to go to NCHS, and now here she is. Looking like a queen, her amber eyes glinting malevolently in the dull light.

I had gotten in a fight with her, saying if she wouldn't tell me what my part was in her plan, that I was going to go back to my old school, that I'd go home. She hadn't liked that, and she kidnapped me. Bringing me to the Serpentine and letting them use me as bait to lure the ninja into her trap. I knew she had another person who was also a pawn, but I don't know who.

"Hey twit shit. I see you found my present." Kadence unlocked the door and dragged Alice out, twisting her arm painfully, Alice yelped and once again, her dad stuck his head out of the cage, there was tape over his mouth now. Kadence pulled Alice away, Skales following after her. One of the others, the one in red, reached his arm out, and dropped something. A lock picking kit? Why didn't they use it?

Well duh, they have like…fifty more guards. And their cage didn't actually have a lock _to _pick. When I got the door open, the Serpentine were having a Slither Pit. All the guards seemed more interested in that then their duties. Perfect!

As I slipped through the snakes unnoticed, I went down the corridor Kadence and Skales had taken Alice. There was a rattling sound. Shit, walking calmly to where they were. I kneeled behind Kadence. Coughing lightly, I kept my gaze on the ground.

"So you figured out which side you should be on huh?" She grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up. I looked at Alice through my bangs. She was absolutely terrified, pushing herself against the wall with her eyes closed tightly.

"Yes. Your cause is right, your cause is just. Your vision is the way things will be." Kadence's hand reached out and grabbed Alice's face. Not even looking at me.

"Now Alice, why won't you be a good little girl and open your eyes. It won't take long before you'll see what Bianca sees." When Alice refused once again, she sighed and turned to Skales. "I say we give Bianca a few minutes to let Alice know why we need her for this to work." She turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I hardened my face into one of unemotional coldness. "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." With that, they left, mumbling something about asylum picture flashing restraint methods. From what I knew, that involved strapping her to a chair and making it impossible to turn her head. When they were safely out of earshot, I pulled the lock picking kit out and cut the zip-ties off of her wrists. She looked at me with eyes of confusion.

"Why did you help me? Just yesterday you were annoying the shit out of me in English one." She didn't object to climbing onto my back, however.

"I saw through her, and she kidnapped me, I knew she was going to hurt you through the actions of someone else, something to anger you and make you break the jar holding the Flore Aetatis." We were almost out; I could see sunlight, though the sky was beginning to become an inky black color. When we managed to get out, there were four figures waiting for us.

Whether they were friend or foe, we were about to find out. A small ball of light formed in the hand of one, and Alice jumped off my back.

"Ricky! What-how did you- when- is Elliot-"She was at a loss for words and kept her volume just above a whisper.

"He's fine; we took him to his dad's shop. They went to go look for Tomorrow's Tea." Looking at me, the figure in orange nodded, silently thanking me.

"But the others are still trapped in there." Standing next to the hole, I realized the Serpentine were on the move.

"I know what they're trying to do, trust me, I'll explain later; let's get out of here quickly." A ship was just outside of the small area near the hole. Getting on board, the girl with pink streaks in her hair, Riley I think, set the ship on a course for a preset location.

"Alright Bianca, tell us the whole story about how you got there, and why they want Alice. We have at least thirty, maybe forty-five minutes to an hour's flight ahead of us." Riley said, pushing one of the pink streaks out of her face.

"So I was just sitting on the wall outside of Darkley's boarding school, it was after classes had ended and I was waiting for my dad to come tell me to come inside because it was too dark or something." They all looked at me. "My dad's the headmaster there. Anyways, when he didn't come out to get me, I decided to just stare at the stars. Next thing I remembered, I was listening to Kadence talking to someone about gaining the trust of either Alice, or someone named Rikki. Something about bringing the snake king back from the dead." Lauren and Shaw suddenly became very pale and shared a worried glance. "What?"

"Our fathers told us stories about the self proclaimed "Snake King". If the Serpentine are trying to bring him back to life, who knows what'll happen. Anything else?"I nodded at them.

"Kadence said that there is another person under her control, someone who played a part in the de-aging thing."

"Melanie, Kadence has control of Melanie then."

**So...we now know a little bit more about Bianca and where her loyalties lie...She's also going to be in the first of my short story collection for the New Gen. Ninja, it involves torturing Alice during English class.**

**All shall be reveiled in the next update...or at least most of it**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tomorrow is my last day of school until 2013, and I get to spend 3rd period(longest period of the day) in the library with computer access...because our book club is celebrating and having cookies and coco. :3**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Nine: Tea Time

Alice's POV

When we arrived over Dark Roses, Shaw insisted that I hold onto him as he scaled down the anchor. Inside the shop was Elliot, watering flowers, and his dad sitting on a stool behind the counter, writing a letter to someone. When we walked in, a bell rang and Elliot looked up, and ran over to hug me.

"We found Tomorrow's tea; just enough to set us back to our proper ages." Going out back, where no one else was, we tried the tea, doing exactly as we had been instructed. When the mist from the tea faded away, I looked up at Elliot, he was back to the way he had been before.

I looked _way _up at Elliot, as in I was still five or four or however old I looked. Elliot walked back into his dad's shop, I followed behind.

"Good to have you back Elliot. Where's Alice?" Peeking around Elliot, I looked at Lauren. Why did I have to be so short?! It's not fair!

"Oh come on. Can't something be simple for once?" Bianca cried, throwing her hands into the air. It seemed not because just then, a girl with amber-y hair and eyes to match busted into the store. A girl with blue hair stood next to her, a devilish grin spread across her smug face. The door Elliot and I just walked in through was barricaded by Serpentine.

Shit.

"Alice, I need you to trust me." Elliot said, picking me up.

"I-I –alright."

The next thing I knew, Elliot had thrown me towards the back room, something wrapped around my ankle at the very last second, something that continued to wrap around me. I wasn't trying to this time. I screamed because I _was _frightened for my life.

Landing on my back on the floor, away from the others, flowers all around me began to bloom and everything in the shop began to grow like crazy. It was all Melanie's work too. The vines continued to wrap around me, stopping only when they had pinned my arms to my side, making motion difficult.

All the flowers had bloomed; pollen flew around the small shop, making it hard to see the others, all I could smell was something sickly sweet, like certain cake frosting from supermarket bakeries.

Melanie entered my line of sight, a small flower in her hand; she pulled one of the petals off and shoved the bloom right under my nose. I felt queasy, and sleepy. Kind of like when I was younger, before my dad disappeared, how I would always fall asleep on Christmas Eve watching television specials with him and my mom.

"It's called Efflorere puer mente, but after this, I don't think you'll really recall that or a lot of things honestly. Now, give in to the flower's effects." My eyes began to close; Elliot and the others were trying to get to me.

I entered a strange world of colorful dreams, and child-like fantasies.

Bianca's POV

When I saw Melanie walking towards Alice, a light blue blossom in hand, I tried to get over to them.

My only problem was that Kadence was still here. She was at least five years older than I was, and she knocked me to the ground without a single problem.

"You lied to me again Bianca, it would be a shame for your father to be dragged into this, or even more so if he just _disappeared." _Inside, I felt a fire blaze to life.

"Leave my father out of this. It's no use trying to keep me quiet, I've already told the others about your plan." Squirming around, I freed my arms as she pulled something out of a bag. Ripping a hair tie off my wrist, I hit her right in the eye as she ripped a petal off of a black flower with fiery tips. Throwing several more of them, they started to blow up. One tiny explosion after another, after another, after another. Smoke filled the shop and they fled.

It cleared, and I saw no signs of Alice.

Alice's POV

I sat in a room that was lit with sunlight! It was warm and pleasant and had little things for me to play with. Even better, there was someone to play with. He taught me a song he knew and I played hopscotch singing it.

"Swing over lava

Run on the bare earth

Don't it feel nice?

Dance through the storm

Skate over the frozen pond

Sun's a shining up above

Lighting up the sandy sea

And it lights the path from you to me"

I kept skipping back and forth, singing the song over and over. After a while, a girl with pretty brown hair came in, she sat down near me and I stopped singing mid song.

"Oh no, it's alright, I heard you singing sweetie, that's why I came to check on you. How are you feeling?" I gave her a smile and pointed at my friend.

"I made a friend!" I turned to him, placing my hands on my hips. "We are friends, right?"

_"Of course, why wouldn't we be?"_ Giggling I showed the lady the pictures I drew. She got mad. I didn't know why. All I drew was a ship, and some people. It's not like they were real!

"What's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?" the lady turned around and gave a_ HUGE _sigh and pulled me in for a hug.

"Sweetheart, those were the people who took you from me, and that ship is where they held you. If you see any of them, or the ship, you come find me, or let your friend know that you saw them. I can't afford to lose you. Do you understand?" I nodded and she ruffled my hair. "Good, now go play, it's almost bed time." She left and I went to look out the window. Why would people take me away from her? She loved me, she cared about me.

She would take care of me.

**Uh-oh! what did that flower do to Alice?! Will she ever get back to her proper age? Why does she suddenly trust Kadence and what do you think about her "Friend"? And what did you think about that song Alice was singing?**

**All shall be revealed in the next update...or at least most of it**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	10. Chapter 10

**I hit writers block on this chapter. **

**Look up the song We're In Trouble By Shampoo and then tell me that song does not fit this series perfectly**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Ten: We Learned Nothing, Absolutely Nothing. Part One

Zane's POV

It had been several hours since the Serpentine had placed tape over Lloyd's mouth. They had also been in a foul mood after Bianca had escaped with Alice, and quickly left us with most of their forces. Before we had arrived here, they had covered Jay's mouth as well.

"Lloyd, I doubt that they're going to catch the others. What are those chances Zane?" Cole asked, trying to sound optimistic, awake and alert, even when all he wanted to do was to sleep and regain his energy.

"Unfortunately, it seems that they managed to catch Alice. She seems to be unconscious, but not injured." Lloyd was craning his neck to try and see his daughter. He slumped his shoulders forward as the brown haired girl carried her down a hallway with multiple guards at the entrance. "Alice is tough though, she'll get out of it."

Bianca's POV

"So that's the plan? You think that the six of us can slip past god knows how many Serpentine, get into Melanie's greenhouse, find what we're looking for, save the others and get Alice back to normal before the effects become permanent? No offense Ricky, but that sounds like a bad plan." Lauren, walking behind me to go tell Rikki something, hit me on the back of the head. Damn it that hurt.

"Well it's the best we've got right now." He pulled his orange ninja hood over his blonde hair. Running outside, while the others zigged to find Melanie's house, I zagged to make sure my dad was alright.

When I got there though, I saw my father looking up at the sky like I had only days ago. A hand landed on my shoulder.

"You'll come with me and obey this time." I didn't even have to turn around to know it was Kadence this time. Would this get me any closer to Alice though? Knowing Alice, she's probably half way out of there.

Or at least I hoped so.

**Well that was shitty and short.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back in business guys! I've yet to see ROTG(rise of the guardians) but all I've done today was read fanfics for it, and look at it's fanart. It stated snowing today where I live. Thanks Jack Frost!**

**Look up the song We're In Trouble By Shampoo and then tell me that song does not fit this series perfectly**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Eleven: We've Learned Nothing, Absolutely Nothing. Part Two

Elliot's POV

We hopped over the wall and Lauren began picking at the lock. Turning around, I didn't see Bianca.

"Guys, Bianca's gone." Lauren pushed the door opened after a satisfactory click echoed around us. Inside, we found Melanie, lying on the floor, she was pale and her blue hair shone brightly in the moonlight. She threw her arm out and it connected with the base of a platform that held several small rose bushes. Suddenly she sat up, gasping and coughing.

"No way…" Ricky breathed, moving close to Melanie, he touched her shoulder, and I noticed he shivered slightly. "Melanie, can you hear me?" Her blue eyes darted all around the greenhouse, pushing up on the sturdy platform, the plants started growing significantly. As she walked through the rows, her hands trailed past the plants, and each plant grew a little bit. By the time she reached the end of the last row, she looked back at us.

"I know why you're here. It's Alice. You're looking for the stem of the Efflorere puer mente, that's the blue flower Kadence used on Alice, but you'll need the leaves from the Folia Revertentes to counteract the effects of the Flore Aetatis." She pulled a withered up, woody stem out of a bag. "If you grind it up and either blow it on Alice, or throw it at her, or just have her smell it, it should make her act her age. You'll need the Folia Revertentes to have her back one hundred percent though. It only grows in one place, the Serpentine's underground fortress, it's heavily guarded, and Kadence said it won't be necessary until the day after tomorrow."

"Why then?" Melanie clutched at her head.

"Because they need her to be vulnerable for them to bring the Snake King back, and if the flower's toxin stays in her system for more than thirty six hours, there will be permanent damage to her mental state." She put her fists to her temples. "You have to get out of here; Kadence is on her way to come get me." I touched her shoulder and felt my skin tingle, my hand became smaller, with narrower fingers and nails painted a deep purple.

"No, you need to hide Melanie; I think I can take your place." Turning to my friends, Ricky mouthed 'Kadence is here, and she's not alone.'

"Now guys, let's make a convincing fight here."

Alice's POV

My friend and I were walking around the fortress that was home, unlike my room, it was dark and wet and creepy.

"Are you sure we should be here? Kadence said I should get some sleep, she also said those people are still looking for me." Turning around, I looked him in his eyes, quickly looking at the floor. I didn't want to leave here.

_"It's perfectly safe. If your kidnappers show up, I will protect you."_ Holding the paw of the soft brown puppy stuffed animal I had found in the room, I skipped forward, there were a ton of those snake-y people standing in a circle. They were singing together. Suddenly they stopped, everything became quiet. Looking to the ramp that leads out of here, I saw my kidnappers being led in by the army. Kadence followed behind with two girls, one had blue hair and the other had red. Turning on the ball of my foot, I ran back to my room, closing the door swiftly and crawled under the bed.

The door opened and I heard Kadence's voice. "Alice, where are you, you little ankle biter?" She poked her head under the bed. "Come on out sweetie, those mean people won't hurt you ever again. I have some friends of yours to keep you company while I deal with them." As I wriggled out, I saw the two girls from earlier.

"Hey Alice, remember us?" The girl with red hair said, speaking slowly and in a calm tone. My eyes went to the other girl's fist; she bent down low and started coughing into her fist. A light brown powder sprinkled on my face, it smelled like perfume and everything came back to me.

"Bianca! Melanie! It's good to see you." I shouted, throwing my arms around them. Melanie whispered in my ear.

"Keep up the charade Alice, we have a plan." I grabbed Melanie's wrist and pulled her to the table by the window. There was paper and crayons on it. We all sat around it and I tugged on my left ear, a thing Rikki and I did, sort of a silent way to tell the others that there are no spirits in the immediate area.

"How are you feeling Alice?" I tilted my hand from side to side. So-so. "Alright, so we have a plan, the Serpentine didn't catch Elliot, he decided to do this." Bianca gestured to Melanie…wait, Elliot used his powers to turn into a girl?

"There's a plant here that they're going to use on you tomorrow because they think you're still mentally a child. What they don't know is that it will reverse the affects of the Flore Aetatis as well as the Efflorere puer mente." They shoved the crayons at me as the door opened and I smiled at Kadence, hoping and praying she couldn't see past the smile.

"Hi girls, Bianca, Melanie, it's time for you to leave, Alice needs to get her sleep if she's going to keep up her strength and do her duty." They stood up and bowed at her.

"Yes ma'am." With that they both left, moving in synch. Kadence came and picked me up as I pretended to yawn and rubbed my eyes. As much as it nauseated me, I turned inwards towards her body. She tucked me in under warm blankets and I heard Pythor speaking.

_"It won't be long now. The child is defenseless and cannot understand her abilities."_

**Hey, if you didn't know it was Pythor by the end of this chapter...I don't know if any of you had suspicions about that.**

**So...ask me any question for this chapter's question time. I will answer all.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back in business guys! Writer's block is totally out of my system, I'm afraid to say, this story is close to the end...maybe a chapter left...but I have plans for the next installment. Title is pending...something about Reign of the Snake King right now...what do you think?**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125.**

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Twelve: Return of the Snake King

Lauren's POV

They left us in the same cage as the others. Quietly, we untied them, carefully removing the ropes.

"Great. So now we have Elliot as our one hope?" my dad said sarcastically. "Where was he when you got yourselves captured?"

"Right beside them." Turning around, I saw Bianca and Elliot, who still looked like Melanie, holding onto the bars of the cage. Elliot twirled the key around on the key chain. "Melanie's home safe, she told us what we needed to get Alice back to normal and step one is complete. She's acting her age now." They unlocked the door and continued to slide around the narrow area outside of the bars. We all followed them, looking over our shoulders to see that they seemed to be preparing for something.

"Lauren, do you know what they're planning?" Kai asked, we were all hanging on at various places around the cage, just so we wouldn't all end up falling off. I looked him in the eyes and spoke with a dead serious tone.

"They're bringing Pythor back from the dead, no biggie."

The look I got in return suggested I was crazy. Lightly, I laughed but quickly shut myself up. No need to draw attention to myself.

* * *

Alice's POV

When I woke up, I rubbed my eyes and found myself face to face with Kadence, I screamed, slightly terrified by the look in her eyes. She seemed mad, I could feel her aura and it was like touching a hot frying pan. Sizzling hot.

"Morning." Her tone was cold and I felt uncomfortable from the way her eyes glinted back at me. Did she know that I was back and that I was ready to fight back? She grabbed my arm and started to pull me behind her. "Come on brat. We have somewhere to be."

I squirmed as her grip never let up, nails digging into my skin. "Ow, Kadence, you're hurting me!" She looked back at me and I felt her grip get tighter. She dragged me past the cage where I could see Lauren and Kai hanging on the outside, as Kadence continued, I saw Rikki, Ricky and my dad hanging on as well. They all were hanging on the outside.

Unfortunately, Kadence followed my eyes and noticed them as well. "They won't come for you, even your boyfriend didn't want to come save you." Pulling my arm out of her iron grip, I held my wrist to my chest, not answering her. She handed me over to two Constrictai soldiers and they held me still. I started feeling dizzy and if they didn't have such an iron grip on me, I would have fallen to the ground.

'No!' I thought, a bright figure was beginning to form as the world spun faster and faster, colors blurring together, but the figure stood out, quickly taking on the form of a snake with a long neck and tail. My eyes slipped shut.

It was entirely my fault, I let this happen.

* * *

Elliot's POV

The two Constrictai let Alice fall to the floor, completely out of it. Pythor accepted his staff from Kadence and all of the snakes fell silent. Leaping down from the cage, I picked up Alice.

"Where are you going Melanie?" Turning around, I saw Kadence striding towards me.

"N-nowhere." She snatched Alice from me and threw her onto the floor, a loud snap echoed off the walls and Alice curled into a tight little ball.

"That's right Melanie," She threw a light yellow powder at me. I felt my disguise slipping away. "Or should I say Elliot?" I ran forward and picked Alice up. A bronze colored tornado quickly spun by and took her from my arms, immediately taking flight back up to the cage. I knew I was in trouble.

The others jumped down, Bianca stayed with Alice up above. While they fought, I ran, down a hallway and into a smaller cavern. On the walls, there was a white vine with pitch black leaves. That had to be the Folia Revertentes. Picking a few leaves and shoving them into my bag, I found myself face to face with Pythor.

"Come now, let's go rejoin the fight." He placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me out into the fight. We seemed equally matched and at some point while I was gone, they had gone to retrieve Alice and Bianca, both of them unconscious. Alice clutched her right arm to her body, shivering slightly.

I tried running towards her, Pythor was one step ahead. Holding me by my hair and holing a small dagger I knew he must have taken from Shaw against my throat he spoke.

"You can either surrender now, or watch the boy die."

All of the motion stopped and I saw Alice wake up, tears streaming down her face.

"No!"

**DUNDUNDUN! What will the Ninja do? Will they surrender for Elliot's life?!**

**Hey, all of you better go Check out Vampirebite's Ninjago truth or dare story. It's probably a good idea to go check it out...or no cold-hot chocolate for you!(it's actually really REALLY good.)**

**So...ask me any question for this chapter's question time. I will answer all.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter. I would like to say thank you to all who have supported it. I'm going to take a break and come back before next year most likely. until then, all of you Pegasisters/Bronies can feel free to go check out my first ever crossover fic: Over the Portal and through the skies. it's MLPFIM and Ninjago.**

**I only own Elliot, Ricky, Shaw, Rikki, Bianca, Fiona,Kadence, and Alice. ActionGirl101 owns Lauren and Melanie. Lego owns Ninjago and I don't own Anna and Gavin. They belong to Ninja Panda 125. **

High School, Snakes, and Plants, Oh My!

Chapter Thirteen: Over the Side

Alice's POV

I ran towards them, ignoring the throbbing in my arm. With a swipe of his tail, Pythor tripped me and I landed on my arm. Nothing could hold in the scream that found its way into the cavern, echoing slightly off the walls.

When I blinked away the tears, I looked up into Elliot's eyes, he had a tear glistening on his cheek and I scrambled back, afraid. Pythor was hurting him, pulling on his hair. My dad scooped me up in his arms, looking around for a way to get me out.

"I wouldn't try, unless you want to know that it would be his death." He pushed the knife a little bit closer to Elliot's throat. I was blinded by tears that began to fall.

Everything was a bit blurry and fuzzy; it was disjointed and hard to follow. One minute I was in my dad's safe grip, and then I was tied up next to Rikki, she was trying to wiggle something out of her boot, continually hitting my arm. I hissed in pain as her elbow hit mine, I felt the bone shift. The ropes vanished and I remembered getting up, running, something hitting my broken arm, someone picked me up, and a small leaf was placed on my tongue.

Pain still burned in my arm with every footstep the person took. Quietly, I blacked out.

When I woke up, everything was blurry, but I could make out that I was on the Bounty. Ricky was asleep on the chair next to me. Lifting my broken arm, I could feel how heavy the cast was. Oh well. At least I was the right age now, I could only tell because of how Ricky looked smaller than me. I tapped him on the shoulder and his head shot up.

"Monkeys took the bananas, not me!" He looked around and then at me. A grin spreading across his face. "Alice! You're alright!"

"Yeah, well, my arm's a little sore, but I'm fine. What happened after I blacked out anyway?" his face fell.

"Pythor still has Elliot. Kadence is hurt though, really bad too, apparently dad didn't like seeing her drag you out of wherever you had been." A smile tugged at my lips. There was a knock at the door and I saw Shaw and Lauren and Rikki and surprisingly Melanie, poking their heads in.

"We heard you two talking. Mind if we join in?" with my good arm, I gestured at the room. "Sorry about Elliot, we tried to save him, but you needed medical attention for your arm."

"How long was I out?" I looked at my friends, Rikki was sporting a black eye, it had started to fade, making it look several days old.

"About thirty six hours, most of them were spent trying to get your bone back in place…and get the swelling down so they could put the cast on."

We talked until it got dark, which actually wasn't long. When my dad flicked the lights off, I rolled over onto my side, staring at the moon through the window. Melanie was asleep on the top bunk; the small spider plant in the window sill began to grow as she murmured slightly.

I then watched as a shadow flitted past the window. Someone was on the deck.

Slipping out from under my covers, I saw the shadow again, running right past me, then again, going towards my brother's room.

Peeking through the door, I didn't see the figure. I headed outside. Maybe I just needed some fresh air, perhaps all the time I've been spending inside is starting to affect my mind. Leaning over the railing, I watched the clouds roll beneath us, a small stretch of dark sea water poked through every once in a while.

"It's a little late for you to be out here, isn't it?" Turning around, I saw the shadowy figure.

"Maybe it is. How about you tell me who you are and how you got on board." He started walking around me, sea-green eyes took in the cast on my arm and he just sat on the rail next to me.

"The name's Archer. Archer Blitz." As he finished speaking, he leaned back over the side of the Bounty, and fell beneath the cloud cover. I stared at the spot he had fallen through, watching the clouds knit themselves back together. It was like he had never even been here.

**And dear readers, I belive that wrapps up this installment. I left you with a P.O.W Elliot, and the image of Archer Blitz plummetting through the clouds to what seems like an immanent death. Do you trust Archer?**

**All I can think about is how Lauren now has 3 roomates who talk in their sleep...she's asking for some good ear plugs for Christmas...**

**So...ask me any question for this chapter's question time. I will answer all.**

**Review please! I'm always encouraging _YOU _the dear reader, to voice your opinions..**


End file.
